


Love's Obsession

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Chains, F/M, Love, Possessive Behavior, Prose Poem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: You have been too concerned about the other Incubi and their plans to leave that it's distracting you. Damien is able to read your mind and wonders why you are constantly thinking about them when he's supposed to be your lover. Insecurity and jealousy flares. Yandere!Damien chains you up because he needs to have a talk with you and doesn't want you leaving mid-conversation.





	Love's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> It's the same prose type style focusing on emotion and description that was common for me back in 2016. This was one of the darker things that I've written for the fandom, I was very much inspired by the voice clip and script that Michaela (the creator) created and was voiced by Jonah Damien's VA. I'm not sure if I'm much of a fan of yandere's in general but considering his background Damien did seem like it was plausible he could snap. Based on http://thebunnyofevil.tumblr.com/post/140004243056/triggers-for-everyone-this-is-a-scene-involving

You always think of them instead of me,   
You are supposed to be mine.  
And yet they invade your every thought,   
Am I not enough? You said you loved me…  
I’ll just have to _make_ it so you think only of **me**.  
  
Your whispered words and breath tickle against my ear,  
The dissatisfaction in your tone is lost to the abyss of sleep.  
Even as your fingers stroke over my hair affectionately,  
Jealousy and possessiveness coat your voice unbeknownst to me.  
  
I wake slowly, languid against the silken sheets,  
Dark lashes flutter and your presence forms a smile of pleasure.  
One that vanishes suddenly aware of the metal that bites my wrists,  
Sleepy eyes reproach you as confusion bubbles up to fill me.  
  
You shush me quietly and I relax at the familiarity,  
Still my heartbeat speeds in response to the situation.  
Questions I'm scared to ask sit on the tip of my tongue,  
And you say the chains are just so I can't leave mid-conversation.  
  
A quiet sob slips from my lips as tears burn the back of my eyes,  
I can't help but strain against the chains until you grab them.  
My gaze automatically rise to meet yours ever so tentatively,  
You must know I'm terrified so why are you doing this to me?  
  
My thoughts are not private as they race around in circles,  
You catch the momentary shift in my thoughts towards _them._  
My pulse is still racing and beating heavily in my ears,  
“Focus on _me_. Talk to me and think  **Only. Of.**   **Me.** ”  
  
Possessiveness and desperation taints your words,  
It scares me even as you gently brush away my tears.  
I know that you aren't a monster, that you love me,  
But fear and desperation for freedom make me rash.  
  
Regret is immediate and I shrink back against the pillows,  
I can't forget about the cold metal that bites into my wrists.  
Your frustration only grows as does my own fear,  
Negative emotions thick and viscous consuming us both.  
  
My words are lost in the clamour that is our minds,  
You are caught amidst your fears and insecurities.  
You doubt my love and your own importance,  
My heart breaks as you to rebuke my words.  
  
Yet that hurt trembling tone cuts me to the core,  
You bombard me with accusations which I deny.  
You are fragile and broken, so damaged by your past,  
Yet nothing I say persuades you from your misconception.  
  
You don't hear my voice beyond the din of your own,  
I struggle once more within the cold steel that binds me.  
Feeling like somehow this was my fault that I failed him,  
Yet you remain beyond my grasp both physically and emotionally.  
  
I feel you withdraw emotionally from me even before you leave the room,  
The threat or perhaps promise reverberating through my mind.  
**"You won't escape from those chains. You won't escape from me."  
"I'll wait as long as it takes...until you think of me."**


End file.
